Today is the Day
by MoonDrops22
Summary: Seto Kaiba is an evil genius; no I mean he's really an evil genius who wants to take over the world. Rated T for language and slight setoxjou in later chaps


xo

xoxo

xoxoxo

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters**

xoxoxo

xoxo

xo

Seto Kaiba is an evil genius; no I mean he's really an evil genius who wants to take over the world. Unfortunately for him he has a cute younger brother named Mokuba, who loves said

world. Each morning Kaiba got out of bed with an evil look on his face, and ideas of how he could take over the world formulating in his mind. And each morning as he enters the dinning

room to eat his breakfast, his cute younger brother would look up and at him and ask

"What are you planning to do today big brother?"

"I'm planning the best way to take over the world and make all those idiots my slave" Kaiba would say before letting out his evil laugh.

Mokuba would then look very upset and at this point bring out the big sad, slightly wobbly, puppy eyes. Using this weapon that he had perfected some years ago, Mokuba would then add

an even deadlier weapon. In a faint watery voice on the verge of causing tears to fall he would say to Kaiba

"Big brother, please don't take over the world"

The evil look on Kaiba's face would then scream in agony at the heartbreaking look it was being faced with and quickly flee. Kaiba would then sigh in defeat and respond with an

"Ok Mokuba, I won't try to take over the world today"

And thus, each morning the world was saved from being dominated by an evil genius.

* * *

One bright and sunny Tuesday morning, as per usual, Seto Kaiba got out of bed with an evil look on his face and plans for world domination spinning in his mind. He was however broken

from his daily routine when upon entering the dinning room for breakfast, he found his younger brother absent from his usual seat at the table. Upon enquiring as to his brothers'

whereabouts, Kaiba was informed that Mokuba had a slight cold and so was confined to his bed.

The evil look on Kaiba's face grew into a hideous grin before his evil laughter broke out and scared away any and everyone within the Kaiba Mansion vicinity. At the sound Mokuba sprang

up from his bed. Looking at the digital clock on his night stand, his faced paled as he saw that it was already ten minutes after eight. Pulling the covers off of himself he attempted to get

out of his bed only to feel the world slipping out of focus.

"Mokuba get back into bed this instant" said a very strict looking, older maid.

"But Nana, you know how older brother gets in the morning. I have to stop him before he does something crazy, like actually attempting to take over the world"

Even with his pleading the older woman, also known as Nana, gently pushed Mokuba back into his bed.

"Mokuba your older brother owns one of the largest companies in the world; he practically rules the world already. Plus he's a bright boy he won't do anything stupid no matter what he's

like in the morning, ok love. So stop worrying about him and take your medicine"

Mokuba would have liked to argue further but Nana had already stuck a spoon full of medicine into his mouth. The medicine along with his fever, which was causing him to feel weak and

sleepy, had him knocked out in a matter of minutes.

As Mokuba lay dead to the world, Seto Kaiba was in his limo and he was not going to school. No Kaiba was making his way to Kaiba Corp, after all today was the day he would finally take

over the world.

TBC

* * *

Hi another fic by me (seems like I'm on a roll now :D ) and it's not a one shot, which can be bad cause I'm not good at writing long stories. I don't plan on making this more than five

chapters long so it shouldn't be too bad.

On another note, I had one of the maids call Mokuba well Mokuba cause nothing else sounded right, and I don't want to just add random Japanese titles in my fic and that's the only thing

that actually would have sounded ok. Plus she's like a grandmother to him so I think it should be ok, right?

Hmmm let's see what else, Oh I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

And lastly I will update reviews or not but please review if you can, even if it's a word or two or even something I should correct in the fic, anything but flames are appreciated, thank you.


End file.
